


Goodbye

by xylarias



Series: 200 prompts [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Gen, Goodbyes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: drink-it-write-it's prompt:3. "I will protect you with my life."
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: 200 prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086749
Kudos: 28





	Goodbye

_"I will protect you with my life," Din said to the tiny, green creature sitting beside him. The Child cooed at him, turning the metal ball of the control panel in his hands. Din stared, just for a bit. "Grogu," he added, smiling fondly. Grogu's ears perked up upon hearing his name. Din chuckled. He'd grown attached to Grogu, like he was a father protecting his son. And in that moment, Din decided that he was never going to let anyone hurt Grogu._

* * *

Din was tired. He was tired of chasing after Moff Gideon, he was tired of trying to find the Child – Grogu – but it didn't matter, because he wasn't going to let anyone harm Grogu. No one. It seemed like it'd been eons since Din had first seen the Child. He hadn't thought that he'd feel this protective over something so small, so vulnerable. Then again, Din supposed, Grogu was protective of him, too. Like when he had had to get the egg for the Jawas or when he'd been arm wrestling with Cara – Din didn't understand what Grogu said, but he liked to think that maybe the Child was fond of him, too. Attached. It was odd, really, how Din had went from full-time bounty hunter to full-time dad, constantly looking out for Grogu, whose language Din didn't even speak. To him, it just sounded like cooing. Din was going to find Grogu. One important goal he was determined to achieve, because he wasn't sure if he could get over it if he didn't.

* * *

Now that Din finally had Grogu back, it turned out that it wasn't for as long as he'd liked it to be. The jedi had come to take Grogu and train him. Grogu was powerful with the Force, like they said. Din didn't know if he could cope with the separation. He hoped he could, because he knew what had to be done in order to guarantee Grogu the best life possible. So Din held Grogu, for the last time, taking off his helmet and – something he hadn't done in a long time – crying, a couple of his tears dropping on his beskar. The Child touched his face, his beard. The Child's face was full of awe, then cooed. "Goodbye, Grogu," Din tried to say, but he wasn't sure if anyone could hear him.

So Din gave the Child, Grogu, to the jedi who'd just saved their lives and was now going to help Grogu reach his full potential and strengthen his connection with the Force.

* * *

Din wondered if he was ever going to see the Child again. Even though Grogu was now in the care of a jedi, Din worried for him. He didn't think that he could ever forget the Child. He didn't want to forget him.


End file.
